


there is just one thing i need

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also includes, Canon Compliant, F/F, Holidays, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, near the beginning, to be precise a winter holiday of unspecified cultural and religious origins, with only a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “So, Dad, I might have a tiny favour to ask,” she starts, and Ghira cocks his head curiously.“Well, no promises, Blake, but of course I'll help if I can.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	there is just one thing i need

**Author's Note:**

> I can't let 2020 begin without writing some cute domestic winter holiday Bees so enjoy, y'all!
> 
> Lyrics in the title are from All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!”

Blake throws her Scroll full force onto the bed, watching it bounce across the mattress in a distinctly unsatisfying manner and wishing she could put her fist through the wall without adding regular property damage to the arson she already committed long ago in this very house to defeat her parents' would be assassins. She isn't even usually someone with much of a temper, but this is just too infuriating.

She takes a seat on the edge of the bed, running her hands over her face and trying to calm down. Anger won't help to fix the problem after all, as good as it might feel right now. A few deep breaths settle most of the frustration, and then she's left with just the growing empty feeling as she processes exactly what this means. She sighs, regretting not for the first time accepting this trip so close to the Solstice.

The ship that she was due to be taking back to Sanus tomorrow has been cancelled as of several minutes ago, and as a result her chances of making it home in time for the most important day of the holiday have gone up in smoke as well. The next boat doesn't leave until three days from now—the day _after_ she needs to get back—and beyond the overwhelming sense of disappointment she also feels guilty because she knew that this might happen when she agreed to attend these conferences in person.

Last night she was overjoyed because they've finally managed to organise more relocations for the Faunus who want to move away from Menagerie as the other Kingdoms introduce more and more legal protections and equality campaigns, years of both peaceful protests and necessary violent resistance at last paying off, but now that victory feels hollow when she won't even be able to spend one of her favourite times ofthe year with her family.

She knows it isn't true—that Yang wouldn't see it that way—but she can't help feeling like she chose her work over her wife and children. It's impossible not to wonder whether she could have been present at the meetings through a video call instead, or sent a representative who she trusted in her place. It might not have been ideal, but she's painfully aware that her kids don't see enough of her as it is with the amount of time she's had to sink into ensuring that the new White Fang actually works, so perhaps it would have been the better option.

It's been a long time since her thoughts wandered here, but she can feel herself spiralling, and she refuses to have a breakdown on the morning after one of the greatest achievements of her life so far. She closes her eyes, steadies her breathing, holds back the tears, and when she blinks her room back into view again her head feels clearer. This is a setback for sure, but she can see now that it would be ridiculous to give up so easily. She was one of the group who defeated Salem and faced the gods—saved all of humanity—so surely she's capable of finding a different way to travel across the world in a couple of days.

She spends almost half an hour deep in thought, contemplating and discarding countless ideas, before eventually she fixes on something that might actually work. With a surge of newfound optimism, she pushes herself to her feet and rushes through the house, heading for her father's office. She forces herself to wait with barely restrained patience for him to finish the call that he's on, and then she knocks before pushing open the door as soon as he tells her to enter.

Ghira smiles when she steps into the room, standing from his chair and rounding the desk to hug her. Blake returns it happily, her father's presence reassuring as always, and when they separate she goes to pour them both some tea, hoping it will make him slightly more amenable to granting the request that she's about to make. They sit down on the sofa in the middle of the room with their cups, and Blake swallows a mouthful to soothe her nerves before voicing her plan.

“So, Dad, I might have a tiny favour to ask,” she starts, and Ghira cocks his head curiously.

“Well, no promises, Blake, but of course I'll help if I can.”

“I—” Blake pauses to decide how best to word the question, before concluding that it's best just to get it over with and spit it out. “I'd like to borrow our boat.”

Ghira stares at her for almost a minute with an unreadable expression on his face. “You want to borrow our fishing boat? Can I ask why?”

“I... want to go fishing?” Blake offers, the most unconvincing lie she's ever told, and her father rolls his eyes.

“It's okay, sweetheart, I already know why you want to take it. And I know better than to try and stop you. Just be careful, alright?”

“Of course, Dad,” Blake promises, feeling a smile tug at the corners of her lips as a glimmer of hope flickers to life in her chest.

Kali is harder to persuade, arguing that it's too dangerous and that it would be better for Blake to just spend the Solstice with her and Ghira before returning to Patch when the next official ferry leaves. Part of Blake wishes that she could say yes—she certainly would enjoy being with her parents for the holiday—but she needs to be with Yang right now. And with her own children too.

“I'd love to,” she says, “but I'm away too much already. I miss them, Mum. Besides, I promised Yang that I'd be there, and I _can't_ let her down.”

A look of understanding crosses her mother's face, and Kali lets her go with a tight hug, nearly crushing Blake's ribs but making her laugh nonetheless.

* * *

“Sorry, but the answer's still no, buddy,” Yang says, trying to hide her amusement when her son pulls out the puppy dog eyes. It's incredibly cute, but Blake is still the only person who can win her over that easily, and she shakes her head. “That adorable face holds no power over me.”

She laughs as Kai only pouts more at the refusal, and she scoops him up into the air, playfully tickling his sides until he's giggling instead. He may be almost eight now, but he still acts like a total baby sometimes, though she can't bring herself to mind too much. Thankfully he's quickly distracted from his idea of eating a fifth cookie before bed, and she encourages him to go and get changed into his pyjamas instead.

She finishes tidying up the living room before heading upstairs to check that he's actually doing as he was asked and not sneaking back into the kitchen for another cookie, and Maya pops her head out of her room just as Yang reaches the landing. Her expression is bordering on sad, and Yang forgets about the more mischievous of their two children in an instant in favour of the one who takes more after her than Blake.

“Hey, sweetie. What's the matter?”

There's a beat of quiet where her daughter looks down at the carpet, and then Maya meets her eyes again. “Are you sure that she's going to be home in time?”

Yang can't answer for several long seconds, caught off guard by the question, and she swallows hard, both grateful and not that her daughter is so much more perceptive than an average six year old. “Of course I'm sure. She promised, remember? And your momma keeps her promises.”

Maya grins before disappearing back into her room, apparently satisfied by the answer, and Yang handles her original task of making sure that Kai is actually in his pyjamas and brushing his teeth—which by some miracle he is—before going downstairs again. The house normally feels so full of life, but with the kids getting ready for bed and Blake still gone right now it feels far too lonely.

She starts when she hears a knock on the door, confused as to who could possibly be coming to visit at ten at night two days before the Winter Solstice, but she goes to open the door anyway out of curiosity. Blake is on the other side, looking soaked and dishevelled but immensely happy, and Yang stares speechlessly, trying to process that her wife is really here.

She finds the presence of mind to open her arms, and Blake doesn't waste any time returning the embrace, almost sending Yang stumbling backward in her eagerness to hug her. Yang closes her eyes, just holding Blake as close as possible and breathing in her familiar scent. “You're early,” is all she can think of to say.

Blake gives her a watery laugh, burrowing further into her in search of warmth, and Yang guides them both into the house before closing the door again. “It's a long story,” Blake mumbles against her neck. “But, uh... surprise?”

Yang isn't given the chance to decide whether she wants to tease the full story out of her wife because two sets of footsteps come bounding down the stairs as Kai and Maya both rush into the hallway to see who was at the door. Blake finally pulls away from Yang, and their kids nearly knock her off her feet as they bundle into her, but Yang can see the pure joy on her wife's face as she pulls them into a hug.

“You made it!” Maya says when she eventually lets go of Blake, and Blake ruffles her hair affectionately.

“I said I would.” Yang's heart feels full just watching the interaction, and she smiles as Blake glances down at Kai, who's still firmly attached to her side.

“And what about you, trickster? Have you been good for your mother while I was away?”

He looks up at her and nods enthusiastically. “I've been totally good. No trouble at all of any kind.”

Blake meets Yang's gaze and raises a doubtful eyebrow, and Yang merely shrugs with a grin. Her wife rolls her eyes, but lets it slide. “Okay, okay. I believe you.”

Of course the kids try to use Blake's arrival as an excuse to stay up late, demanding that she tell them all about her trip, but after many assurances that they'll get the full story first thing tomorrow in the end they give in and go to bed, though not before Blake kisses them both on the forehead and wishes them goodnight. The house falls quiet again, but this time Yang doesn't feel even slightly lonely.

Blake cups her face in her hands, finally claiming the welcome home kiss that the children prevented earlier by interrupting them, and Yang melts into it, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and pulling her closer. They're both smiling too much to hold the kiss for long, but Yang can't resist going back for several more chaste pecks before she pulls away completely. She never doubted for a second that Blake would keep her word, but she can't deny that she's relieved all the same to have the comfort of Blake actually being here, warm and solid in her arms.

“Love you,” Yang whispers, and Blake bumps their noses together, stealing one last kiss.

“I love you too. So much. And I can't wait to spend the holiday with you— with my family.”

“Even if Kai is jumping on our bed at four in the morning demanding we let him see his gifts?”

Blake grins. “ _Especially_ if Kai is jumping on our bed at four in the morning demanding we let him see his gifts.”

“Dust, I missed you,” spills out before Yang can stop it, but Blake doesn't sink into self-recrimination like she feared. Instead her wife simply smiles and pulls her close again.

“I know, sweetheart. Me too.”

Yang doesn't think her life could get much more perfect than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was fun and I'll see all of you lovely people next year XD
> 
> As always any feedback apart from non-constructive criticism is more than welcome so feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
